


Uma vida linda

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Passageiros
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Aurora foi obrigada a seguir sem ele. E 88 anos depois tudo que ela queria era olhar em seus olhos verdes e lhe dizer que seu bebê era um menino. Mas talvez sua vida estranha, outra vez, tenha mais para ela do que aparenta.
Relationships: Aurora Lane & James Preston





	Uma vida linda

**Author's Note:**

> Passageiros e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos ao diretor Morten Tyldum, aos produtores Stephen Hamel, Michael Maher, Ori Marmur e Neal H. Moritz, e ao roteirista Jon Spaihts.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

— Não podemos condená-lo a isso, Aurora.

— Eu sei, Jim...

O ruivo acariciou os braços dela em consolo, não sabendo o que dizer. A escritora se abraçou a ele e chorou. Jim a abraçou de volta enquanto ela tremia e enterrava o rosto em seu peito. Quatro meses. Podia sentir a barriga dela que começava a se mostrar desde um mês atrás, e Jim amava a sensação. Ainda não sabiam se era um menino ou menina, temiam que se soubessem perderiam o que lhes restava de força para fazer o necessário. Queriam que seu filho ou filha conhecesse um mundo, fosse Homestead II, a Terra, ou outro lugar. Que pudesse correr na grama abaixo do mais belo céu azul, com nuvens e não apenas estrelas, que pudesse sentir o vento e a chuva em seu rosto e conhecer todos os lugares que pudesse, algo além de passar a vida no interior de uma nave.

— Vamos esperar mais um pouco... – ela sussurrou – Em um mês ou um pouco mais ele deve começar a se mexer, quero que você sinta isso.

— Querida... – Jim respirou fundo para segurar as lágrimas dentro de seus olhos – Se fizermos isso, pode ser mais arriscado pra ele. Podemos não conseguir.

— Eu nunca mais vou te ver... Você não vai vê-lo nascer... Você vai passar o resto da sua vida sozinho.

Um afago em seus cabelos foi a única resposta quando mais lágrimas vieram. Jim beijou o topo de sua cabeça e se afastou dela para pegá-la no colo. Aurora enlaçou seu pescoço e deitou em seu ombro, chorando silenciosamente enquanto ele beijava sua testa e começava a andar com ela pelo caminho de volta ao quarto. Jim caminhou calmamente por boa parte dos lugares que compartilhavam, evitando apenas o bar de Arthur, Aurora não precisava lidar com o robô questionando qual seria o problema, embora Arthur sempre fosse cavalheiro e cortês. Mas os dois passaram pelo refeitório, pela piscina, pelo observatório, e enfim estavam no elevador que levava às cabines. Ainda não... Teriam mais uma noite, sua última noite juntos, o último momento de suas vidas juntos. Jim fechou a porta, ainda carregando Aurora no colo, e a deitou cuidadosamente na cama, logo esticando-se ao lado dela e secando o restante de suas lágrimas.

— Apenas escute – pediu enquanto afagava sua bochecha – Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, você e o nosso filho. Eu vou pensar em vocês dois cada dia do resto da minha vida, até o último segundo dela. Então eu irei feliz por ter conhecido você. Eu viverei cada dia em paz por ter tido vocês dois.

Ela estava tentando, mas as palavras de Jim só faziam seus olhos encharcarem novamente, e logo as lágrimas corriam para o travesseiro.

— Você e nosso bebê vão acordar em um mundo novo e bonito, e vão ser muito felizes. Você vai escrever o seu livro. E você pode levar nosso pequeno pra conhecer a Terra se quiser. Só lembre de dizer a ele ou a ela o quanto o papai o amou. E nunca esqueça do quanto eu amei você.

Amanhã. Amanhã ela voltaria a hibernar com a licença especial de Gus. Por seu filho. Pelo bebezinho deles. Uma noite era tudo que restava. Se esperassem pela próxima sempre iam querer esperar mais uma.

— Eu te amo – a loura sussurrou, o encarando profundamente.

— Eu te amo também.

Jim se inclinou sobre ela para beijá-la e se prenderam num abraço que durou até o amanhecer.

******

— Bom dia, Aurora. Como se sente? É perfeitamente normal estar confusa. Você passou cento e vinte anos em animação suspensa.

Aurora ignorou o restante da ladainha que o holograma estava lhe dizendo, parecia tão familiar, ela já ouvira aquelas palavras antes. Sua cápsula estava aberta, havia vozes distantes em algum lugar da nave, muitas vozes, e passos. Quando sua mente despertou completamente ela se sentou, e seus olhos se prenderam a sua barriga. Seus pensamentos congelaram e qualquer vontade de explorar a nave se esvaiu. Achou que seria mais difícil e demorado, mas lembrou-se de tudo. Jim... Tudo que lhe restava dele estava ali debaixo de sua mão agora, dentro de seu corpo, evoluindo lentamente para uma nova vida humana. Tudo que Aurora queria agora é que fosse um menino, e que parecesse com ele, com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu sentir sua dor enquanto estava sozinha. Logo alguém a encontraria, os médicos checariam todos os passageiros, e ela teria uma longa história a explicar. Fitou o anel prateado em seu dedo quando abriu os olhos e lembrou-se do último pedido de Jim.

— Ele amou você. Papai amou muito você – falou acariciando sua barriga – Ele amou nós dois.

— Bom dia, senhorita.

Aurora levantou a cabeça. Era um dos médicos.

— Esse deveria ser o autodoc de Gus Mancuso. Ele não estava em sua cápsula, em um caso de defeito ele deveria estar aqui. Saberia dizer o que houve com ele? E por que está aqui?

O homem não pareceu perceber sua condição “especial”, então ela apenas respondeu.

— Gus morreu há oitenta e oito anos.

Ela teria rido da expressão de espanto do médico se não fosse uma situação delicada.

— Você é um dos médicos, não é? Eu preciso de ajuda. Eu preciso saber se está tudo bem.

— Claro. Todos os passageiros estão passando por check-ups neste momento. É normal ficar confusa. Venha comigo, podemos encontrar o dono desse autodoc depois.

— Você não entendeu – falou, descendo cuidadosamente do autodoc, só então deixando mais evidente sua alteração física.

O homem a sua frente arregalou os olhos outra vez.

— Dentre todos os cinco mil passageiros e tripulantes desta nave... – ele fez uma pausa, não parecendo acreditar no que via – Não há nenhuma mulher grávida listada.

— Vocês não tem a menor ideia de tudo que aconteceu aqui há oitenta e oito anos.

******

Queriam interrogá-la mais, mas Aurora não queria ver ninguém. Apenas aceitou o check-up médico e a alimentação por causa de seu bebê. Estava vivo, e bem, e era um menino. Pensar nisso a fez sorrir sozinha no quarto dela e de Jim. Os médicos tinham dito que em alguns meses ela poderia ver um holograma detalhado do feto se quisesse conhecer o rosto do filho antes que nascesse. Não tinha decidido sobre isso ainda, e não queria decidir agora. Deitou em sua cama e nada além de um vazio incômodo tomava seu peito. Fechou os olhos tentando evitar as lágrimas e os pensamentos de Jim morrendo sozinho na nave.

— Preciso sair daqui...

Levantou-se e secou os olhos. Após tomar banho e trocar de roupa decidiu visitar Arthur. Se perguntava se o robô ainda estava ativo depois de quase cem anos. Passou pela nave observando as outras 4.997 pessoas que circulavam para todos os lados. Algumas se conheciam e exclamações de felicidade e saudade eram ouvidas em alguns cantos. Quando chegou ao bar, estava vazio, todas as pessoas estavam com os médicos, ou no refeitório, ou em suas cabines.

— Arthur? – Perguntou ao ver o robô de costas.

Ele se virou para ela imediatamente e sorriu, continua igual ao que ela se lembrava.

— Aurora!

A loura sorriu de volta e caminhou até o balcão, sentando-se de frente para o amigo. Arthur olhou interrogativamente para ela.

— Estamos bem. É um menino.

— Jim ficaria muito feliz.

— Eu tenho certeza que sim – sua voz misturou alegria e pesar.

— Já fez novos amigos?

— Não quero conhecer ninguém agora.

— É compreensível. Deseja alguma coisa? Não tenho apenas bebidas alcoólicas aqui, você sabe.

— Não, obrigada. Eu só queria sair daquele quarto e daquelas lembranças.

— Eu imagino o quanto deve ser difícil pra você. Sou apenas um android, mas estarei sempre aqui se quiser conversar.

— Obrigada, Arthur – ela sorriu.

Arthur se virou para limpar os copos do bar, como fazia o tempo quase todo. Ficaram em silêncio até ouvirem passos. Aurora ignorou, pensando em ir para outro lugar novamente. Ela se assustou quando mãos grandes, mas gentis repousaram em seus ombros e afagaram sua pele com o polegar. Só podia estar sofrendo um delírio pós-hibernação porque tinha certeza de reconhecer aquele toque. Um beijo delicado foi posto em seu cabelo e um som de tremor, de choro, foi emitido baixinho atrás dela. Aurora fechou os olhos. Se não fosse algum aproveitador que ela quebraria a cara no instante em que se virasse, ela de fato precisava dormir e descansar.

— Um menino...? – A voz denunciava um sorriso misturado a choro.

A escritora arregalou os olhos, respirou fundo, e então chorou. Ela não estava acordada. Ainda estava hibernando, e sonhando, não podia ser outra coisa.

— Olha pra mim – ele pediu baixinho.

— Não...

Ela percebeu que Arthur parou seus afazeres por um segundo, mas decidiu por não interromper e voltou a esfregar os copos com um pano.

— Por que?

— Eu não quero acordar.

— Nós já acordamos, Aurora.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

— E agora nós dois temos que explicar o sumiço de dois tripulantes importantes da nave. O defeito fez mais do que nós descobrimos naquela época.

Era a gota d´água. Se ela acordaria outra vez num mundo sem Jim, que fosse logo. Ficou de pé e se afastou do banco, virando-se ainda fitando o chão. As mãos fortes e protetoras seguraram as dela, e finalmente olhou para ele. Aurora revirou seu rosto várias e várias vezes com o olhar, processando o conjunto de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Ela tentou sorrir, mas seu rosto se contorceu em dor e alívio ao mesmo tempo, e se atirou nos braços dele.

— Jim!

— Oi – ele sussurrou, e ela notou que sorria.

O ruivo beijou seu rosto e acariciou seu cabelo enquanto ela ria e chorava, exatamente como quando o salvou de quase morrer sem ar solto no espaço.

— Estou aqui, estamos bem.

— Como?

Jim se afastou o suficiente apenas para vê-la. Ele sorriu e deslizou o polegar por seu rosto, hipnotizado por seus olhos azuis.

— Depois que nos despedimos e você se foi, eu fiquei alguns dias perambulando. Decidi tentar abrir aquela sala inquebrável com a licença de Gus. E tinha um homem morto em uma das cápsulas. Parecia ter se sufocado há muito tempo, o corpo só ficou conservado pela cápsula. Lá havia outro autodoc, só pra os tripulantes. Quando o autodoc confirmou os detalhes do óbito e salvou um relatório, eu o levei pro espaço, como fizemos com Gus. Aparentemente a cápsula dele também apresentou defeito quase ao mesmo tempo que a de Gus. Ele se sufocou na mesma hora, e com a sala trancada nós nem percebemos. A licença de Gus já tinha sido usada pra você, mas consegui usar a dele pra voltar a hibernar. Tinha que ver a cara dos outros tripulantes quando me viram acordar no lugar dele e quando contei tudo que nos aconteceu. Passaram meia hora me interrogando no check-up médico.

— Eu sei como foi.

— Imaginei que teriam questionado você também. Ouvi uma médica falando sobre uma mulher grávida, e corri todos os lugares possíveis da nave. Só faltava aqui.

Jim olhou para suas mãos unidas quando sentiu a textura do anel que dera a ela. Ela nunca o tinha tirado.

— Aurora Lane, case-se comigo.

Por dois segundos ela não reagiu, apenas o olhou surpresa. Jim fez um aceno positivo de cabeça, perguntando por sua confirmação. Ela riu outra vez e acenou positivamente também, o beijando em seguida.

— Sim!! – Outro beijo – Sim!!

Ela sentiu Jim sorrir contra seus lábios e permaneceram unidos até onde foi possível ficar sem respirar.

— Menino? – Jim sussurrou sorrindo, ainda de olhos fechados com a testa contra a dela, seus dedos deslizando de leve pela barriga da noiva.

— Menino – ela respondeu sorrindo – Nós vamos viver! – Riu outra vez – Vamos ter uma vida!! – Outro beijo.

— Vamos ter uma vida – Jim sorriu de volta – Uma vida linda. Juntos.


End file.
